


Secrets Will Out

by KTarra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra
Summary: Secrets always come out.





	Secrets Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the rebelcaptainprompt: Secrets

If there was one constant about working in Rebel Intelligence it was secrecy. The need for it, the demand for it. Lives depended on it. So much so that those who made a living discovering secrets and in turn keeping their own often lost sight of what should be a secret and what shouldn’t. 

Jyn and Cassian have been working together in Intelligence for over five years. They have discovered and kept many secrets, even some of their own from those around them. Over the years their partnership has helped the Alliance make some extraordinary and significant advances against the Empire. Their abilities and the way they complimented each other has not been matched by any other team in the field. Yet all things must come to an end.

Jyn stood in front of the mirror in their quarters. They had long ago given up the secret that they were romantically involved. She smoothed the new tunic down the front, noticing not for the first time the more pronounced bulge of her abdomen. This was one of those things that should not be kept a secret and she knew it. She just couldn’t figure out how to tell Cassian. She was nearing five months along and according to the doctor it wasn’t uncommon for women in their first pregnancy to not show very much until their fifth or sixth month. However, her time was quite limited now. She sure didn’t want him to find out by sitting up in bed and asking her why it looked like she’d swallow a ball? That just wouldn’t do. 

She was so lost in her mental meanderings that she didn’t hear Cassian come in and prop himself against the door frame. 

“Are you ever going to tell me?” he asked.

She started for just a second, looking back at him in the mirror, “Tell you what?”

“When our child is due?”

“Wait...what? How…?”

He moved to stand behind her in the mirror. “I’m a spy, Jyn. Same as you. I notice things. I’m supposed to notice things. So….?” he finished leaving the question hanging as he moved his hand to cradle her obvious bump. 

“Four months,” she replied, placing her hand over his. 

“Boy or girl?”

“I don’t know yet. I was trying to figure out how to tell you before my appointment later today. They are going to tell me then.”

“Well, you do generally do better with a deadline,” he quipped bending his head to nuzzle her neck from behind. 

“This will change things,” she spoke softly.

He looked up and met her eyes in the mirror before turning her to face him. “Of course it will change things, but for the better. I’ve been thinking about our future outside of the Rebellion. With the battle at Endor won and the reconstruction effort underway, I’ve been really considering what we should do. Neither of us have the patience for politics. We really prefer to be where we can make a difference. I had a couple of ideas I wanted to talk to you about, but as apparently we have somewhere to be shortly perhaps we can discuss them over dinner tonight?” 

“You do remember we’re meeting the rest of the team for dinner right?”

“I do. My ideas all involve them too.” 

“Then I guess that works.”

“So when is this appointment?” 

“Umm, twenty minutes?” Jyn cringed out her answer.

“Never let it be said you don’t cut things close,” he replied chuckling and gathering her to him for a kiss. 

***************************

Later that evening at dinner Jyn and Cassian slid a flimsi across the table to the three men on the other side of it. 

“What is this?” Baze asked picking it up. The image was small but clear. 

“Is that?” Bodhi asked excitedly as he realized what Baze was holding.

“It is.” Chirrut confirmed with a serene smile.

“That’s our baby,” Cassian crowed with pride.

“What?!” shrieked K2. “One Jyn Andor in this universe is quite enough. Now there will be two of you! If I could drink I’d order a whole round just for me.”

K2 was so focused on his misery at the thought of a little Jyn running around that he didn’t catch what he said.  
“Wait. What did he call you?” Bodhi asked.

“I guess my next question is unnecessary, Captain?” Chirrut inquired.

“Depends on what your next question was,” Cassian replied taking a draw from his drink.

“When are you getting married?”

“We already are,” Jyn answered.

“Wait! What? I’m confused,” Bodhi interjected.

“Really, Bodhi, it’s not that confusing. They got married in a secret ceremony three years ago, at which time I explicitly told Cassian I would appreciate no little Jyns coming into the universe. My circuits can only tolerate one at a time. Apparently, he did not listen to me,” K2 responded managing to sound imperious and sulking at the same time. 

“Well, given that we know how you feel about me, Kay, let me ask you how you feel about little Cassians?” Jyn quipped taking a bit of her salad. 

“Little Cassians? It’s a boy?” 

“It is,” Cassian confirmed. 

“Well, that’s different then. You may have as many little Cassians as you wish,” K2 replied cheering up considerably. 

“What if I want a little Jyn?” Cassian asked his droid.

“Are you trying to ruin my day, Cassian?” K2 returned. 

The group could not help but laugh at K2’s displeasure at the thought of another little Jyn running around creating destruction wherever she went. 

“So,” Bodhi began when he was able to stop laughing long enough to speak, “Got any more secrets you need to share with us?”

“Now that you mention it,” Cassian began.

*********************************************

That’s the end folks for now. I don’t know if I’ll incorporate this into or build a story around it but it is what it is for now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [Lady Rose](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blurose617)  
> Or support my writing efforts on Ko-fi: [Ktarra](http://ko-fi.com/ktarra)


End file.
